


Miraculous Ladybug! (Klance AU)

by AveryDreams



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Monthly One Shot Challenge, Mutual Pining, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryDreams/pseuds/AveryDreams
Summary: Lance is Ladybug, Keith is Chat Noir.What would truely happen if their identities were revealed to eachother?





	Miraculous Ladybug! (Klance AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to write a quick short story just for fun! I love miraculous and I love Klance, so I put them together in one small story. I originally planned for this to have like, five chapters, but then I realized that most people probably get the gist of miraculous if they're reading this so I changed it a bit. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions or writing tips, don't be afraid to message me! I'm still sorta new to this!

Quick AN! I really like a fun, cocky, yet adorable Keith okay? So that’s how he is! Thank you! And I know this doesn’t exactly suit their voltron characters, but I really just wanted to write this for fun. So please, don’t judge me too harshly.

 

_ Alright, if you’re reading this, I expect you know Ladybug and Chat Noir. If you don’t know who they are, are you living under a  _ rock _? Seriously? Ladybug and Chat Noir, also known as Bug and Chat, are literally the most amazing heroes ever! And I would know, because I  _ am _ Chat Noir! _

 

_ *queue amazing intro music now!* _

 

_ No? Yeah maybe not. Can’t really play a song in a notebook now can I? Oh gosh now I’m humming the song to myself, I need to stop. Now, you may be wondering, why am I writing this all down? And who am I? _

 

_ Well I have the answers for you!  _

 

_ My name is Keith Kogane, super sexy model, who is in his final year of high school, and 18 years old. And I’m writing this all down in my diary.  _

 

_ Yeah yeah, a guy? With a diary? That’s so feminine and dumb! _

 

_ Well fuck you okay? I do what I want bitchhhhh. Also, I’m gay as hell so fuck you again.  _

 

_ Well, I say gay as hell, but in reality, I’m only that gay for one person and one person only. And that person, is Ladybug. (Well, right now I’m gay as hell for him okay? I’m still gay in general. Let me have fun. Also, side note, it’s not gay to own a diary.) _

 

_ Ugh, he’s so beautiful and that suit is sexy as hell on him. I still don’t know his real identity, but I have sworn to any extraterrestrial entity in the world, I will marry that boy no matter what. (Aliens are real) _

 

_ Unless he doesn’t like me then, y’know, let bygones be bygones or whatever. Relationships are about consent. I may have the biggest fucking crush of all time on him but, I’m not some crazy fanboy! Geez, give me  _ some _ credit. _

 

_ Alright, as much as I enjoy writing, I have to get to school now, so bye bitchhhhh. _

 

Slamming his diary shut, Keith quickly hid the thing underneath a bunch of papers in his desk drawer before grabbing his bag and heading to the limousine. 

 

Shiro, his bodyguard, held the car door open as Keith scrambled into the vehicle.

 

Yeah, Keith is a model. And not just any model, he’s the top model for the galran fashion industries. Which is only the biggest clothing company in the world! He’s got everything that he could ever want, except a date with Ladybug. But that’s going to change tonight!

 

Keith already devised a plan to ask Ladybug on a date where he is certain to say yes! And if all else fails, he’ll bring out the puppy dog eyes, which are almost impossible to resist.

 

Before you call him a cocky bastard and an asshole, Keith thinks like this because this is him internally, which is how he acts as Chat Noir. There aren’t any real boundaries to being a superhero. Well, there are, but he isn’t a complete dick. It’s called confidence. He almost never really acts out in the same way. When he’s anywhere else, he likes to be a bystander, someone who isn’t important. Just living life the way he wants. (He’s literally a cinnamon roll wrapped in sugar). But when he’s Chat Noir, he’s free. He doesn’t have rules to follow, people to please, or any issues other than akuma’s. It’s… nice.

 

When he was dropped off at the school, he immediately found Pidge, his best friend. Pidge, upon seeing Keith, immediately lit up and went into this huge rant on alien life, which they both enjoy speaking about.

 

\-------

Lance’s POV

 

“Hunk! I can’t do that and you know it!” Lance whined as his best friend pushed him.

 

“Lance, he’s right there. All you have to do is say hi. It’s really not that hard!”

 

“No! Because then I’ll try to say hi but end up stumbling over my words, then he’ll laugh, and I’ll become the laughing stock of the entire school who was an idiot and made a fool of himself in front of the hottest guy in our generation, then I’ll have fake my death and move out of state just to escape! But then I’ll be recognized by some stranger who’s going to laugh because I was made into a meme and I’ll have to face that humiliation once more and fake my death all over again!” Lance explained quickly in one breath. He took a big inhale, “see Hunk! I’ll be made into a meme! Which is why I can’t!”

 

“Lance, my bro, dude, you need to calm down. None of that is going to happen.”

 

“What’s not going to happen?” A voice spoke from behind Lance. 

 

This wasn’t just any voice, this was the most beautiful voice to grace his ears. He could recognize his voice almost as well as he could recognize his mullet. It was definitely Keith Kogane.

 

Lance felt his face erupt in flames of a blushing mess. He whipped around and was face to face to Keith Kogane. See, they were considered friends, but Lance could still barely even talk to the guy without freaking out.

 

“H-hi Keith! And nothings going to happen! I mean, not nothing is going to happen! But maybe nothing is happen to going! Erm- I mean- What do you mean what isn’t going to happen?” Lance was freaking out now, his words were everywhere and he was making himself look like an absolute fool in front of Keith! Hunk elbowed him hard in the side.

 

“What he means is, we were talking about some bread recipes and he was worried about the baking soda measurement being too much. So we discussed how big bread could get and came to the conclusion of it getting as big as the oven, which isn’t possible so I said it wasn’t going to happen.” Hunk cut in before Lance could make a bigger fool of himself.

 

Keith giggled, “well if this bread turns out good, save me some alright? I would like to try it. Especially if it needed such a big discussion.”

 

With that, Keith walked away, and Hunk had to close Lance’s mouth from hanging open.

 

“Told you so.” Hunk said as he followed Keith to their first class of the day. To which, Lance stumbled to catch up.

 

\------

Keith’s POV

 

To say akuma attacks happened sometimes was definitely an understatement. Since today, during a science test, the akuma alarm went off. This meant all students were to make it to a safe place in the building. Almost like a lockdown, but with more attempts of security.

 

Keith was easily able to slip out within the panic of the room and run to an empty bathroom.

 

“Plagg, you ready to go?” Keith asked his little cat kwami. 

 

“I guess, but don’t expect me to be all happy about it.”

 

“Alright, Plagg, Claws out!”

 

Transforming into a super suit was a crazy experience. Clothing is replaced, hair is fixed, weapons are given. With his super suit, his hair is tied up out of his face in a ponytail, instead of down and in his face like he normally styles it. It’s like having a team getting you ready for a photo shoot as fast as they can. But it’s has a lot more sparkles, and way less hands.

 

Keith made his way to the top of the school and located the akumatized victim. They were just downtown, causing some extreme destruction.

 

Just the average, “give me your miraculous!” villain. Nothing new.

 

Keith, er, Chat, tracked the victim as they wreaked havoc downtown. This guy actually had a pretty clever power, the power to immobilize people with direct eye contact. By doing that, he could easily take his or Bug’s miraculous. Definitely not a good sign for a villian.

 

“Hey Chat, what’s the catch?” A voice suddenly asked, Chat may have jumped a bit, to which LadyBug smirked at him.

 

“Besides you?” Keith recovered quickly, Bug rolled his eyes, “but, he’s pretty dangerous. The power to immobilize who he makes eye contact with. Very easy to get ahold of our miraculous. Calls himself the immobilizer.”

 

“Hmm, not the most creative name... welp, no use in just sitting up here then! Let’s go!”

 

“I’ll follow you anywhere Princy.”

 

They leapt into battle, literally. 

 

“Immobilizer!” Ladybug shouted, catching the villains attention, “if you want our miraculous, you have to go through us!”

 

The Immobilizer spun around to face them, Chat and Bug immediately dropped their gazes to the floor. But Chat saw just enough of the guy to notice that he had the head of a snake, and his body was still human like, just a lot more scaley. Chat then immediately decided he hated this guy, snakes are his least favorite thing.

 

“Ladybug and Chat Noir! Sssssso glad you could join me!” Immobilizer hissed, “it’s rude to look away from people who are sssspeaking to you.”

 

“We know your tricks you scaley fiend!” Chat spoke up, “I just have to say, even if you couldn’t paralyze me by making eye contact, I would still avoid looking at you, you nasty bitch.”

 

The immobilizer got pissed and started throwing shit at them.

 

“Chat! What the hell dude?! Don’t anger him even more!” Bug snarled at Keith, “What if a child hears you with that language?!”

 

“The way I see it, he’ll just get angry later when he finds he can’t beat us, my Prince. Plus, they’ll learn it someway or another.” Keith purred, jumping out of the way when a street light is flung at him.

 

“Chat Noir! Now is not the time!” Bug grouched, throwing his yo-yo in an attempt to tie up the baddie, “you’re really starting to get on my nerves with all this flirting!”

 

That got Keith mad, “well, when is the time!? I simply ask that we just talk after a battle is over! But every time, you make up an excuse and run off!”

 

They ran for cover as two cars were thrown at them, hiding in one of the alley ways, the cars flying past them.

 

“Fine. I promise, after this battle, we’ll talk.” Lance held a finger over Chat’s mouth, “Tonight. Eight o’clock. By then, our Kwamii’s will be recharged and ready to go. Now can we please just work as a team and fight this guy?!”

 

Chat pulled Bug’s hand away from his mouth, “your wish is my command,” he winked, then added, “Princy.”

 

LadyBug groaned but that was all Chat heard as he leapt off to distract the Immobilizer. Giving Bug time to activate his lucky charm. And now, Keith can now say, from experience, that fighting blind is extremely difficult. He kept having to force himself to stare at the legs of his attacker, or his arm, which makes it hard to see what the snake’s next move would be.

 

He took a glance at Bug to see the guy was holding a ladybug spotted mirror, and couldn’t help but to shout out, “Prince, as pretty as you are, I don’t think this is the time to be admiring yourself!”

 

It made him smirk when he saw Bug roll his eyes. But, that is also where he made his mistake. Without thinking, he looked up and directly into one of the Immobilizer’s nasty eyes. He looked away as fast as he could, but it was too late, the damage was done, he could feel his legs starting to freeze up, quickly stopping movement from waist down.

 

Maybe it’s because he looked away fast enough, or maybe it’s because he only looked into one eye, but the effect stayed at his hips and down, leaving his entire upper half movable. He heard LadyBug scream his name when he felt a hand picking him up by his tail. Which was frozen thank goodness or else that would have really hurt. Chat only shut his eyes and fists as tight as he could and refused to look at the hideous snake. Clutching his ring hand under his other hand, attempting to protect it.

 

“Look at me Chat Noir. Watch as I take your ring from your finger and your costume goes bye-bye. Ssssee what happens when the world learns of your true identity!” He hissed into Chat’s ear, tongue flicking his earlobe. Which was really fucking gross.

 

He felt his hands being pried apart by a much stronger force, fingers slowly wedged open.

 

But, thank the aliens above, Bug’s voice saved him, “hey Immobilizer! Why don’t you have a taste of your own medicine!”

 

Chat refused to open his eyes, but he heard the scream of the weird snake man, and was met face to face with the floor when he was suddenly dropped.

 

“Hey Princy, is it safe to open my eyes?”

 

“Yeah it’s safe now kitty. Let’s get rid of this nasty bug.” Chat’s heart fluttered at the nickname.

 

He opened his eyes to see Bug catch the purple bitch in his yo-yo, “bye-bye little butterfly.”

 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” He shouted, throwing his lucky charm in the air and fixing everything in a batch of butterflies.

 

The Avengers wished they could do that. (No shade tho)

 

Chat sighed in relief as the feeling came back to his legs. Bug held a hand out to help him up, which Chat graciously accepted.

 

“Pound it!” They said together with an added fist bump.

 

“My legs are  _ feline _ pretty good thanks to you!” Chat jokes, giving his most dopey grin.

 

“Don’t make me regret saving you.” Bug tried for a frown, but Chat could see the slight smile in his eyes.

 

“I’ll meet you at the usual spot, eight o’clock, don’t be late!” Chat teased, “you better fly off my little bug, your earring is flashing.” (I changed the jewelry for Lance slightly because I really like the idea of one earing… soooo yeahhhhh…)

 

“Oh. Right.” Bug muttered, “I’ll be there. See you later, Chat Noir.”

 

With Bug having to go, that left Keith with damage control. Mainly helping the victim understand what happened and get their side of things as well.

 

\------

 

Lance swung into the school building and detransformed in the empty bathroom.

 

“Good job today, Lance!” Tikki exclaimed, reaching for the cookie Lance offered her.

 

“Thanks Tikki, you too.” Lance mumbled, curling himself onto the toilet.

 

“Are you upset because you’re worried about what Chat wants to talk to you about?”

 

“Yeah… I am…” Lance sighed, “It’s just, I’m worried he’ll do something stupid, like, tell me who he really is, or, ask me on a date. And I don’t want to break his heart, but I’m in love with someone else!”

 

“It’s going to be okay Lance, Chat is smart enough to know how important it is to have a secret identity. I wouldn’t be too worried. And, you don’t have to break his heart, you can always just tell him about Keith and how you feel about him!”

 

“Tikki! Not so loud!” Lance whisper shouted as he held his jacket open for Tikki to hide in, grabbing his bag as he left the stall, she only giggled in a response.

 

Just as Lance reached for the handle to open the bathroom door, a black figure burst in, pushing Lance onto his ass on the floor.

 

Lance looked up to glare at the person of fault, but his anger faded to shock when he noticed Chat Noir looking down at him in the same state.

 

“I’m uhm… so sorry, La- I mean, sir!” Chat stuttered out.

 

Lance could only mumble, “Chat Noir?”

 

Chat seemed to visibly relax a little, “yeah that’s me! What are you doing here sweetie?”

 

Yup. This was definitely Chat Noir. “This is my school. A lockdown happened with the villain terrorizing the streets and I am supposed to stay in a safe place.” Lance deadpanned, crossing his arms, “the real question is, what are  _ you _ doing here?”

 

“I’m uhm… I just…” Chat stumbled, “I thought… I saw L-LadyBug come this way, and I, needed to ask him a question before he transformed… yeah… that’s it.”

 

Chat scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. He was obviously lying, only Lance could truly tell. But, if he did actually follow him, then that would be super dangerous to his identity.

 

It wasn’t the smartest move, but Lance was worried for their safety at this moment, so he got a bit mad.

 

“You  _ followed _ Ladybug, when you knew he was going to detransform, just to ask a  _ question _ !? Are you kidding me?!” Lance was almost shouting at this point, “what if you saw his real identity? It would jeopardize both of you just for a question you… you... stupid cat! How does Ladybug even work with you?” Lance regretted everything the second he called Chat dumb.

 

Chat’s look darkened, “you don’t think I realize that?! Does the entire world think I’m a dumbass who can’t think for himself?! Ladybug isn’t the only one with a brain y’know! Fuck this shit. Congratulations Lance, you can be Chat Noir alright! See how it feels to be the fucking screw up all the time!” Chat straightened, “Plagg, claws off!”

 

Lance covered his eyes, pointedly looking away from the once was Chat.

 

A smaller voice, Chat’s Kwamii, spoke, “What are you-” the smaller voice was cut off, probably from Chat removing the ring.

 

“H-how do you know my name?” Lance asked, still hiding his face behind his hands.

 

“We go to the same school dumbass.” Chat’s voice seemed… gruffer almost, kinda familiar, in a way, “I thought you were a good guy Lance, in fact, I even considered us friends! Turns out, I was wrong about you. Calling me stupid and berating me. I don’t need that. By the way, you have a meeting with Ladybug tonight at eight, don’t be late. Have fun explaining to him what happened.”

 

Shit. Lance knew that voice. He knew that voice better than he knew his own. Why hadn’t he connected the dots sooner. This was Keith! The fucking love of his life was Chat Noir who had feelings for Ladybug, who was Lance! Keith had a crush on Lance! Well, kinda.

 

“Keith! Wait!” Lance started, tearing his hands away from his face to look at him, grabbing him by the wrist before he could stomp away, “I’m sorry! Please don’t do this! I’m so so sorry! I didn’t think-”

 

“Yeah, you normally don’t.” Keith cut him off, venom dripping from his voice.

 

Lance physically flinched, Keith froze, regret in his eyes. But it was too late, tears already starting to well up in Lance’s eyes. That hurt. A lot. He could feel as every metaphorical piece of his heart shattered.

 

“You dick.” Lance could hear how broken his voice sounded, “To think, I actually fell for you! I thought you were the nicest human being to ever grace the earth.” Lance stood now, facing Keith directly, tears running down his face freely, “I would’ve given everything for you! I fell in love with you you son of a fucking bitch!” Lance was screaming at this point, his vision red with anger. 

 

“Lance, we need to calm down, this much emotion is going to attract an akuma.” Keith tried in a low voice, a hand held out in a defensive gesture.

 

“Me? Calm down?” Lance asked in disbelief, “are you kidding me?! You insult me, you break my fucking heart, and tell me to calm down?!”

 

“Yes… I didn’t mean it okay?” Lance noticed Keith slipping his ring back onto his finger, “I’m sorry, I just got so angry, I didn’t think about what I was saying.”

 

“You never do.” Lance bit back, throwing the words back on Keith. He watched with slight satisfaction as Keith’s shoulders drooped, and his face fell slightly.

 

“I- I deserve that.” Keith mumbled, “I’m a selfish, dumb, dickwad, with a stick up his ass okay? Call me whatever you want. I deserve it if I hurt you.”

 

“No. You don’t get to make me feel guilty.” Lance scowled.

 

“I know. But I had to distract you to get its attention.” 

 

That was when Lance noticed a purple butterfly fly straight into Keith’s ring.

 

Immediately, Keith fell to the floor. Clutching his head as if he was in pain.

 

“No no no no no…” Keith was chanting, his teeth grit together hard, “I refuse to hurt him!”

 

Concern for Keith quickly overtook the anger he felt in that moment.

 

“Keith? Buddy?” Lance asked, crouching down to put a hand on Keith’s shoulder in a calming gesture, “it’s going to be okay. You’re stronger than hawkmoth. If anyone can fight against them, it’s you.”

 

Keith shouted then, pulling out some hairs, which looked very painful, “yes, hawk moth.”

 

Purple clouds covered Keith’s body, transforming him into an evil Chat Noir. His hair was kept down, and his eyes turned purple instead of being their normal green.

 

Lance was grabbed before he could so much as scream. “Let’s see if your hero will save you now, pretty boy.” Keith purred, his voice deeper but also scarier.

 

Since Keith was still… Keith sized, this gave Lance a small advantage of pushing out of his grip with all his might, and sprinting out of the bathroom as far as he could get.

 

He ran down the halls, Tikki flying out of his jacket to fly next to him.

 

“Okay, this isn’t very good. You’re going to have to fight Chat. But you know him very well so take it as an advantage! You can do this Lance!”

 

“Thanks Tikki!” Lance took a quick look around the hallway to check if anyone could see him, “Spots on!”

 

After transforming, he retraced his steps, almost running into Keith.

 

“Where’s Lance, Bug-a-boo?” Keith asked, cracking his neck as he approached.

 

“Safe and sound kitty!” Lance shouted, taking a defensive stance, “what got your tail in a twist?”

 

“Just give me your miraculous so we can get this over with quickly!” Keith yelled, only to shout in pain and clutch his head, his voice changed slightly, “The akuma! I-it’s in my ring! I’ll try to help… i-if I c-can!”

 

Ladybug understood immediately, getting close while evil Keith was still distracted by the pain. But right as he went to grab his hand, Keith suddenly flinched and whipped out at Lance with his tail, effectively knocking him off of his feet.

 

“Nice try bug,” Keith growled, “but I’m the new Chat Noir, The better Chat. One that no one will doubt is smart and kind.”

 

“No one thinks that kitty! You’re the smartest cat I know! And I need you Chat Noir!” Lance fought as Keith grabbed his wrist, lifting him into the air. “You’re one of my best friends and I would trust you with my life! Please listen to me!”

 

Chat’s eyes widened and narrowed quickly, “you don’t mean it!”

 

“Chat,” Lance commanded, “why would I lie to you? What good would it do me?”

 

“I- augggggggGGGGGG!!!!” He groaned, clutching his head once more.

 

Lance saw his opportunity and took it, he seized Keith’s wrist, whipping it up and over himself, landing Keith hard onto his back.

 

Keith, winded from such a hard blow, lied dazed for just enough time for Lance to slip the ring off his finger, and smash it under his foot. Releasing the nasty bug and capturing it in his yo-yo.

 

“Bye-bye little butterfly…” Lance muttered softly, “miraculous ladybug.”

 

Even though he didn’t use his lucky charm, everything fixed itself back to normal anyway. Keith, detransformed from both evil Chat and regular Chat, immediately groaned and fell to the floor, unmoving.

 

“Come along Kitty, we should talk.” Lance mumbled under his breath, picking the unconscious Keith up off the floor.

 

But before he could get out, “Ladybug, we thank you for everything you have done for us but, you cannot take one of our students.” The principals voice rang out.

 

“Sir, with all due respect,” Lance turned to face the man, “I need to get this kid home, I’ve never seen an akuma take so much energy before. If I don’t get him home, I’ll be worrying for his well-being for the rest of the day. And when I’m worried, I don’t focus, and when I don’t focus, I lose battles. You don’t want me to lose a battle now do you?” Lance batted his eyelashes innocently.

 

“I- uhm… no. Ladybug.” The principal stumbled out, looking at the floor sheepishly.

 

“That’s what I thought. Bug out!”

 

With that, he slung his way to his and Chat’s rendezvous, Keith carefully, but firmly, held against him.

 

\----- 

Keith’s POV

 

When Keith came to, his head was pounding with a terrible headache.

 

He had a pretty clear idea of most of the events that happened, but he didn’t expect to feel his hair being stroked by a pair of hands, sweetly humming.

 

Keith cracked his eyes open slowly, making direct eye contact with the prettiest blue eyes he had ever seen. His heart started to beat fast in his chest, and he could feel the red of his cheeks starting to brighten.

 

Scrambling away, Keith pushed himself away from Bug, his back to the wall of their rendezvous spot.

 

“L-Ladybug!” Keith stuttered out, voice cracking slightly. Talk about embarrassing. “What are you doing here? No, what am I doing here?”

 

“Drop the act kitty. I know everything.”

 

Keith’s gaze dropped to the floor in shame, “he already told you, huh?”

 

“I-” Lance paused, thinking for a minute, “no, you told me yourself.”

 

“Wha-” a light bulb lit up metaphorically in his head, “Lance?”

 

“Yup. Tikki, spots off.”

 

Bug’s detransformation was kinda adorable, he went from this unstoppable, badass, dude; to this shy, sweet, 17 year old. Blush sporting his face.

 

“Lance… I am… so so sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of those things to you.” Keith explained, guilt plastered on his face and in his voice, “I guess I have a bit of a sensitivity to being called dumb and all that shit.”

 

“Well, I’m sorry too… I was scared that you were trying to figure out my identity and I said some… really dumb things.” Lance scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I wasn’t really following you, I just made up an excuse because I needed to get back to class.”

 

“Well, I know that  _ now.  _ But I still shouldn’t have said anything.”

 

“I guess, it’s for the better. Right?” Keith thought aloud, “I mean, we’ve been wanting to know each others identities for a long time, and now, it’s kinda funny, I had a crush on Ladybug, you had a crush on Keith, which makes this really weird love square if you think about it. How didn’t I realize who you were sooner? The running out of classes at the same time, our fumbling for excuses, the fact that whenever I saw you, I never saw Ladybug, I mean, all of the evidence was right in front of my nose!”

 

Lance hummed in acknowledgement, “Well, I never really suspected you to be Chat Noir. Since you are like, this super sexy model guy with no time on his hands, you’re not really a flirt, and I’ve only heard you make like, two puns.”

 

“You think I’m sexy?”

 

“I- No! Well, kinda? I mean, you were voted most sexy teen?” Lance paused, sighed, then continued, “yes…”

 

Blush bloomed onto Keith’s face, “H-have you looked in a mirror while you’re Ladybug? You do realize that we were tied for most sexy for about, three days?”

 

“What?! Really?!”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I did the beach photoshoot, my manager really wanted me to win…” Keith admitted shyly.

 

“Those photos… were a blessing to my eyes.” Lance used pray hands as he said that.

 

“Which one was your favorite then?” Keith smirked, “maybe, the outfit with the booty shorts?”

 

“Oh shut up!” Lance screeched, shoving Keith playfully, “but no, it was actually the one in the red swim trunks, where you’re smiling like you were actually having fun.”

 

Keith chuckled, and they sat in silence for a while, staring out across the city.

 

“So… you’re not disappointed about who I am?” Lance asked timidly.

 

Keith gave him his most bewildered look he could muster, “why would I be disappointed? You’re literally the guy of my dreams! And, honestly, if I wasn’t so head over heels for Ladybug, you, as Lance, would be who I would crush on. You and Ladybug were very close in my book of crushes.”

 

“Two things, one, you have a book of crushes? And two, you’re completely serious?”

 

“Of course I have a book with all of my crushes in it! Brendon Urie, Tom Hiddleston, all Spidermans, Chris Hemsworth, Ladybug, you know, a bunch of people. It’s really just for fun. They are beautiful men.”

 

They laughed, then stared out at the city once again.

 

“So, if you’re the sexy one, can I be the hot one in this relationship?” Lance asked suddenly, his face immediately turning red when he realized what he said,”I- I mean, if you’ll go out with me that is! I don’t- I’m so sorry! I got sidetracked!”

 

“Lance.” Keith laughed, “I’ve literally been asking you on dates everyday since I met you. Of course I’ll go out with you.”

 

“Wow… do we keep this a secret?”

 

“Whatever you want babe.”

 

Lance’s face erupted in a blush, be covered his face with his hands. “Keeeeith! You can’t do this to my weak ass heart!”

 

Keith only chuckled, reaching up to pull Lance’s hands away from his face. “But you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed.”

 

They both froze, realizing how close they had gotten. 

 

Keith glanced down at Lance’s lips. They looked so soft and pretty, and he couldn’t help but wonder how they would feel, he looked back up again, catching Lance staring at Keith’s lips.

 

Keith never knows where some of his random confidence comes from, maybe it’s just part of being Chat Noir, but, without thinking to much about it, he whispered, “Lance, can I… kiss you?”

 

A wave of emotions washed over Lance then, his facial expressions going from shock, to concern, back to shock, a frown, then a big smile. He whispered back, “yes, ya goof.”

 

Their kiss was sweet and soft, short and to the point. Lance tasted sweet, like candy, and Keith could feel the boy's heart hammering away in his chest. It was magical and adorable all at the same time.

 

This would definitely be the new chapter of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

 

\--------

A Few months later

Lance’s POV

 

Coming out to the world with one of the top models as your boyfriend can bring a lot of unwanted attention.

 

Lance and Keith would often be swarmed by paparazzi asking how Lance felt or how amazing it was to have a model as a boyfriend, which was pretty overwhelming for both boys.

 

Truth be told, Keith was very busy most of the time, not giving them too much time to go on dates as Lance and Keith. But, Keith would always try and bring Lance to his photoshoots, and sometimes, the photographer wanted modeling photos of Lance as well. It was pretty cool.

 

Not going on too many dates in the day was fine for them. Too many crowds and fans.

 

Instead, they went on a lot of dates as Ladybug and Chat Noir. Sometimes, Lance would go out with Chat, or Keith would go out with Ladybug, just because they wanted to walk around without being swarmed.

 

This actually lead to a very funny incident, because, once they went out as Ladybug and Keith, and a photographer for one of the local newspapers happened to see them and snapped a pic.

 

This resulted in a bunch of fake news of Keith cheating on Lance.

 

For about two weeks, Keith had to attempt to dispel rumors, and Lance had to ‘fight’ with Keith about being cheated on. Arguing in public to try and get their point across. They were decent actors actually. Lance would stomp ahead while Keith jogged to catch up to him, acting concerned. But the second they were actually alone, they would just break out in laughter.

 

They made up an excuse that Keith was being walked home after an akuma attack happened to get him injured somehow. They even had Ladybug come on the news and explain that him and Keith were not in a relationship.

 

It was the funniest thing they’ve ever had happen to them.

 

Their relationship was strong. They seemed to be soulmates. Teamwork was improved, friendships were strengthened, it was really good for them.

 

They had one, very strict rule. If they were Ladybug or Chat Noir, they were not allowed to say their real names. And if they were Lance and Keith, they were not allowed to say their superhero names. It was the only rule they were completely serious about not breaking.

 

On a brighter note, when halloween came along, Keith dressed up as Ladybug, and Lance dressed up as Chat Noir. It was  _ paws _ ome. 

 

Alright, in all seriousness, Lance couldn’t think of anyone else that would be so perfect for him. Keith was his other half. They could both be serious or just plain goofy together. But in the end, no matter how bad the fight or the akuma, they loved each other.

 

They proved that in chaste kisses, lingering touches, longing looks, little hugs. Anyway that they could. Sometimes, they would just entwine their pinkies together and show their care that way.

 

In a way, being a power couple helped them become stronger. Tikki and Plagg actually loved hanging out together (they were head over heels for eachother it seemed).

 

Eventually, they would defeat Hawkmoth. But that day was a long time away.

 

And now, they have each other, that’s all they really need.

  
  
  



End file.
